


Apparently Frank Likes To Count His Dogs

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Comic, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank spends his time counting his dogs. Uh-oh, one is missing! And worse yet, someone outside is screaming?<br/>Check out the beginning in this one page (really crappy) comic before you read:<br/>http://40.media.tumblr.com/e2c06fa61ff6bb30b96bff599e4f3030/tumblr_nlg4tlLFdq1rbvus9o1_1280.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently Frank Likes To Count His Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Read this first! It's a super short (shittily-put-together) comic:   
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/e2c06fa61ff6bb30b96bff599e4f3030/tumblr_nlg4tlLFdq1rbvus9o1_1280.png

I rose from the ottoman and leapt for the door. Of course Daisy went out through the doggy door. Of course. 

The screams were definitely a man’s, but still they were high-pitched and precarious like a woman’s uncontrollable laughter. I grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open as quickly as I could, terror coursing though my lungs as I tried unsuccessfully to steady my breathing. All I could think was that Daisy was hurting someone and would have to be put down. My sweet, round little Daisy, who I’ve had since she was a puppy. 

I thought blood was only so red in the movies, but as I stepped out onto the porch, red was all I could see. The screams had morphed into hysterics, and I could see arms and legs flailing beneath the dog’s body. Daisy was small but heavy, and her teeth were sharp. The mailbox obstructed my view of the damage she was doing, but I knew. I knew. This man would have to have reconstructive surgery, at least. There was so much red, so much blood. “Oh, God—” I choked, running forward.

A curious and worried Mama followed me down the sidewalk. Her tail was still as she ran by my side, tongue lolling out of her mouth. 

“I’m so sorry,” I said, tears in my eyes. As soon as Daisy was in reach, I pulled her off of the man. And then, the squirming dog in my arms, confusion struck. 

He was completely fine—in fact, the man was smiling. His hair was the color of a fucking ambulance, and it was sticking in every direction, and he was _smiling._ Laughing, even. He sat up and looked at me with sparkling, golden eyes. He was smiling! Not bleeding. His face was a little shiny from some kind of liquid, but it wasn’t blood. He was smiling, okay, like seriously. And it was goddamn beautiful.

I stood there, gripping Daisy, completely thankful and completely awestruck. Mama ran forward to sniff him, and his smile grew as he scratched her head. “I thought—” I started, but I was too confused to finish the sentence. 

He looked up at me again and grinned. “These are your dogs?” he asked, then giggled—actually giggled—as Mama rolled onto her back. He rubbed her belly joyfully. 

“Yeah, I—I thought you were being mauled.” 

Another giggle. His voice was undeniably feminine with a weird nasally quality, which doesn’t sound very pleasing, but let me assure you: it was. “Well, I was mauled. With _kisses!_ ” 

Slowly, I set Daisy down. She immediately ran forward to lick the man’s hand, apparently jealous of the attention Mama was receiving. “They’re so cute!” he said, then wiped off his face with his sleeve and climbed to his feet, careful to not step on either of them. “I love dogs, but the apartment I’m in right now doesn’t let me have any. So this is like, the best thing to happen to me in years, basically.” He shrugged and gave me a wink. This absolutely gorgeous man who was covered in my dogs’ saliva actually _winked_ at me. 

“Oh, uh, well,” I said like a champ, “I have more inside if you wanna see.”

His eyes widened. “Jeez, how many do you have?”

I couldn’t help the blush that crept onto my cheeks. “Uh, currently I have nine, but I have my eyes on these two chihuahuas that the neighbor is selling, so it might be eleven soon…”

“Holy shit,” his mouth fell open, “no way! I’d love to meet them.”

“Okay,” I said, smiling softly. I turned towards the door and whistled to call Mama and Daisy. They left the man alone and trotted happily to my side. “Come on in, then.”

“I’m Gerard, by the way,” the man said, biting his bottom lip as he watched me. I swear, he nevr stopped smiling. 

“I’m Frank.”

“Well, Frank,” Gerard said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans and following me to the door. “It’s such a _pleasure_ to meet you.”


End file.
